deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Eighteen: SHIELD (Marvel Cinematic Universe) vs. Strategic Defense Coalition (Call of Duty: Black Ops II)
Intro Two armies of the modern world duke it out in this World War Three scenerio! SHIELD! The agency devout to combating threats of the world no one else would, whether they'd be mysterious aliens, a terrorist force hellbent on world domination, or a rogue AI with a vendetta against his creator! The ''Strategic Defense Coalition! ''The deadly, efficient military power of the 2020's who nearly entered a full on war with the United States as a a man played in the shadows with his movement to break Frank Woods and the capitalist world! With society entering hell and these armies at the front, only one will be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Warriors SHIELD The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division is a U.S. government agency. Howard Stark was a founding member. Nick Fury is the current executive head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents have included Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff, Jasper Sitwell, Clint Barton, and Maria Hill. When Loki stole the Tesseract and escaped along with several enslaved S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Director Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative to counter the threat. Agent Romanoff was sent to bring in Dr. Banner, Agent Coulson was sent to retrieve Tony Stark, and Fury himself approached Steve Rogers, all in the hope that together these individuals might combine their respective talents to help with the problem of Loki and the missing Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D. assisted Rogers in his capture of Loki, and then provided a prison on the helicarrier once Loki had been apprehended. It transpired that Loki had intended to be captured however, a ruse to sow the seeds of discord throughout the ranks of the forces assembled against him. His mind-controlled agents later attacked the helicarrier to free him, heavily damaging it in the process. The a ttack became a bitter defeat for S.H.I.E.L.D, although Fury turned one of its defining losses into the motivational push that Stark and Rogers needed. In short order the remaining heroes set off in pursuit of Loki, and began referring to themselves as the Avengers. During the Chitauri invasion in Manhattan, the World Security Council ordered the deployment of nuclear missile to the city in the hope of stopping the invasion. Two planes launched to carry out this directive, but Fury managed to prevent one from taking off, and then Iron Man intercepted missile from the other. After the Avengers' victory and departure, S.H.I.E.L.D. continued its normal military activities. (From the Marvel Wiki) *In this battle they will be lead by Director Nick Fury. Strategic Defense Coalition The Strategic Defense Coalition, or SDC is one of the largest military alliances in the world, second only to NATO and consists of many countries but its origin lies in the People's Republic of China. During the Second Cold War they may join the war again Raul Menendez should some events unfold a certain way and may have some extra member nations join the group. Their relationship with the West depends on the actions of the player during the Strike Force missions, as failure causes Russia to be invade and a forced member but success leads to the SDC allying with the JSOC and they will help the player during some missions. They are lead by Chairman of the SDC and General Tian Zhao, who was also an ally of the CIA and Mujahadeen but after he, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and Jason Hudson are betrayed they are left beaten and left for dead in the Afghani desert. Forty years later he meets David Mason and it is revealed that him and Menendez are planning an alliance, which leads to an assassination attempt against him. If he lives the SDC Russian invasion is a success and it becomes the most powerful alliance on the planet but if he dies the SDC loses a hardline leader and they ally with the JSOC. *In this battle they will be lead by General Tian Zhao. Weapons SHIELD Pistol= *Smith and Wesson M&P Capacity: 18 Round (17+1) Magazine Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: Around 24 oz. Muzzle Velocity: 375 m/s |-| SMG= *FN P90 Capacity: 50 Round Magazine Caliber: FN 5.7x28mm Rounds Weight: 6.6 Pounds Range: 200m Rate of Fire: 900 RPM |-| Assault Rifle= *M4A1 Carbine Capacity: 30 Rounds Per Magazine Range: 500-600 Meters of Range Caliber: Fires 5.56x45mm NATO Round Rate of Fire: 500-600 RPM Weight: 7.5 Pounds |-| Sniper Rifle= *Remington Model 700 Capacity: 5 Rounds Weight: Around 4.08 kg Caliber: .300 Winchester Mag Bolt Action |-| Launcher= *Airtronic RPG-7 Caliber: 85mm Warhead and 40mm Launcher Weight: 15 Pounds Ziplines from Point A to Point B Range: Fires 200m (Effective Range), 920m (Total) |-| Gallery= S&W M&P 9mm.jpg|Smith & Wesson M&P Fn p90 1.jpg|FN P90 M4-Transparent.png|M4A1 Carbine Remington Model 700.JPG|Remington Model 700 800px-Airtronic RPG7.jpg|Airtronic RPG-7 Strategic Defense Coalition Pistol= *FN Five-seveN Capacity: 20 Rounds Caliber: FN 5.7x28mm Micro Rifle Weight: 766 mg Muzzle Velocity: 2,050 m/s |-| SMG= *Jian She Type-05 Capacity: 36 Rounds Caliver: 5.1x28mm Meters: 50 Meters -200 Meters Rate of Fire: 900 RPM |-| Assault Rifle= *QBZ-95-1 Capacity: 30 Rounds Range: 400-600 Meters Caliber: 5.8x41mm DBP87 Rate of Fire: 650 RPM Weight: 7.2 Pounds |-| Sniper Rifle= *DSR-50 Caliber: 5 Rounds Weight: Around 23 Pounds Caliber:.50 BMG Bullpup, Bolt Action |-| Launcher= *SMAW Caliber: 83mm Rockets Weight: 17 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 220 M/S Range: 500 Meters of Range |-| Gallery= Five-seveN USG.jpg|FN Five-seveN Type 05.jpg|Jian She Type-05 1289219014.jpg|QBZ-95-1 DSR-50.jpg|DSR-50 SMAW.png|SMAW X Factors Leaders= |-| Troops= Explanations Nick Fury vs. Tian Zhao Training= Fury was in the army and has been in espionage for a long time, so he's got a trick up or two his sleeve. But Zhao's group is trained with battlefield combat in mind, so it's safe to assume that he would get in on that training whereas Fury would be more into the tactical end of things. Edge: Tian Zhao |-| Experience= I decided to call this even as both have fought the toughest of the tough. Fury has fought a wide array of enemies from aliens to supervillains, while Zhao has operated since the 80's and has headed one of the deadliest military forces on Earth, a group that has fought threats worldwide. Edge: Even |-| Perception= Fury is bound to wearing an eyepatch and can't use both of his eyes, which can allow Zhao or any enemy troops to sneak up on his blind side and essentially makes him a target. Zhao has both his eyes and can see more than his enemy leader, giving him a tactical advantage. Edge: Tian Zhao |-| Physicality= Despite Fury's handicap, he's the younger of the two and is physically capable to fight for himself. Zhao isn't too shabby and is in good physical shape but his age may catch up to him should he run out of luck. Edge: Nick Fury |-| Stealth= SHIELD is an agency focused on espionage, so agents like Fury are well trained in staying hidden both from the enemy and from the public eye. Zhao is more on the combat side of warfare, entering the front lines where sneaking up on enemies isn't that useful. Edge: Nick Fury |-| Tactics= Both are insanely skilled leaders with load of respective accomplishments and battles to their name. However, I'll give it to Fury considering how well him and his men have kept their ground from out-worldly threats. Edge: Nick Fury SHIELD vs. SDC Discipline= The SDC is infamous for its strict regime and stricter training. Soldiers are trained in the harshest of conditions and endure the most they can take and then some. SHIELD isn't as brutal but is still tough. Edge: Strategic Defense Coalition |-| Experience= Both have fought their fair share of humans but while the SDC have only fought humans, SHIELD has fought superhumans and enemies the SDC hasn't even fathomed. They've fought a wider pool that gives them the edge in combat, hardening them. Edge: SHIELD |-| Stealth= SHIELD is an espionage agency, spying constantly and relying on intelligence to get the edge over their opponents. The SDC is well trained but as I've said, they're meant to fight on the front lines where stealth would do little in the end. Edge: SHIELD |-| Brutality= The SDC are known for being tough and having no mercy, even if it means killing armies of men. SHIELD isn't on that same boat, killing for its best interest but not being as hardened as the SDC. Edge: Strategic Defense Coalition |-| Loyalty= SHIELD has been the victim of sabotage by Hydra, with many of their agents being reported as plants and traitors so there is an air of uncertaintity in the agency. With the SDC, they are loyal to Zhao but it has been shown after he died, there was a major loss in the iron-clad will they had been known for. Edge: Strategic Defense Coalition |-| Tenacity= SHIELD has fought opponents way bigger than what they can possibly fathom, but still fight on with no quit in them. The SDC has made some bold decisions, but they lacked the same weight of those held by SHIELD during situations like the Invasion of New York. Edge: SHIELD Weapons Edges Pistol= The FN Five-seveN has a higher capacity and micro-rifle, armor piercing rounds compared to the 9mm bean shots of the Smith & Wesson. Both are amazing weapons meant for the best of the best special forces, but the Five-seveN is just that damn good. Edge: Strategic Defense Coalition |-| SMG= Both of these SMGs are pretty unique, not shooting the usual 9mm or .45 we've grown accustomed to, but micro-rifle rounds like those found on the SDC's pistol. But I'll give it to the P90, as it has a much larger capacity and is firing the larger bullet (I believe). Edge: SHIELD |-| Assault Rifle= The classic M4A1 gets the edge here, despite being slightly heavier than it's Chinese opponent. Bullpups are known for being really accurate but the M4 has an easier to control rate of fire as well as superior range. The 5.8 round is unique but doesn't pack the punch of a 5.56. Edge: SHIELD |-| Sniper Rifle= The DSR and its .50 caliber is really, really powerful, but unnecessary in the end. It's a definite kill, but a sniper with a good aim should get a kill just as easily with a smaller round. The Remington is more portable and still brings power, allowing for the sniper using it to act quicker should he be on the run. Edge: SHIELD |-| Launcher= The SMAW, despite being heavy and clunky like other launchers, gets the edge for its superior caliber and range. This rendition of the RPG is better quality than the RPG-7 used by rebel forces, but it still lacks the sophistication of the SMAW. Edge: SDC Notes *Voting ends on November 27, 2016. *The setting will be neutral ground: a military base on Guam that was once home to a mysterious artifact after an unknown explosion, nearly vaporizes the area. The Strategic Defense Coalition sees this as a time to strike and obtain this rare equipment but SHIELD comes to make sure the payload is secure. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. Battle SHIELD: x5 SDC: x5 International Waters, SHIELD Helicarrier, 2016 The purr of dozens of engines fill the hallways of a high-tech aircraft, giving the otherwise silent corridors some sort of backround noise. The clicking of a pair of boots accompany the purrs, dullingly impacting the ground as their rapid pace becomes more and more frequent. A woman, dark hair and in uniform, makes her way down the hall with a tablet in hand and beads of sweat forming on her face. Her heart beats with worry, a first on the job in a long time for her but she has no time for that. She reaches her destination, the main hub of the vessel she stands in known as the Helicarrier, with a man in a trench coat standing in the middle with his arms behind his back. "Hill, how bad is it?" Fury says looking on outside the windows of the hub. "Fury, intel shows no survivors." Director Nicholas Fury looks down for a moment, trying to get a grasp of the situation at hand. This may not hold the weight of New York, but those are still innocent people, soldiers wanting to help their country, dead. "How about the package?" "As far as we know, the cargo is still there. Exactly where it was before, somehow it wasn't even damaged in the explosion." Fury looks back at her, his eye meeting hers for a moment. He thinks of a gameplan, who knows who could get their hands on this. HYDRA, Hammer Industries, hell maybe even another alien race who he'll have to meet again. He shouldn't have ordered that technology, that power to be sent to such a populated area. He should've let SHIELD handle it but he let the Army handle it, as an act of good faith of course after all of the shit he's had to put them through. "Hill, I want a party of five men to go to Guam and extract that cargo back over here." "Sure, I'll have five of our best ready to go." Hill turns around to gather the troops to go on this expedition. "Wait." Fury turns her around and grabs her attention. "I want in." Maria Hill looks back at the Director with a look of confusion. "Fury, you know I can't let you do that." Fury assures "Look, I've been in this game a long time. I'm not as young as I was but I can still go... and I owe it to myself and the people who died holding that thing for us. I let them die and if I do too, well so be it." Fury walks off into the halls but Maria stops him like he did her. "I've known you for too long, and I've trusted you for the same amount of time. Look, I know you want to feel right by doing this but it's risky. As much as I want to turn you away from this, I know I can't. I'll make sure you have the best people on the job. Just be careful, we wouldn't want you dying on us." Fury nods at her, walking deeper into the Helicarrier. **** Beijing, The People's Republic of China, The Office of the Premier "So... Premier Chen... have you considered the proposal my men and I have given you?" Tian Zhao sits in his fatigues, glass of pricey alcohol in hands. Behind him at the door are two well dressed soldiers, stern looks and the eyes of killers on their faces. Zhao eyeballs the beverage, the ball of ice sitting in the middle of the brown elixir before making eye contact with the most powerful man in the PRC. "It's risky. We don't want a full on crisis on our hands here and not just from them, but everyone else! We already faced that with the drone incident and on top of that have you seen the people they have? Gods with hammers, giant green monsters, super soldiers." The balding Chinese premier tried to reason with the stubborn general, but he wouldn't budge. "So let's make our own. Let's get a scientist, irradiate him, and call him Radioactive Man." Zhao retorted, still holding the glass in his hand. "Very funny. But my point remains, if we were to trespass on American military soil and steal whatever the hell your people want, we would basically be declaring war on them. I don't care if one of your soldiers could fight the Avengers with an empty rifle, my point remains. I refuse to sign off on any of this and if you even consider going to Guam, I'll have you executed." Chen looks back at Zhao, who takes a deep swig of the drink he was generously gifted. "Premier, you have nothing to worry about. My men and I are going to go in and out, not even making a peep. Intel shows their use of camoflauge in their aircraft... well the SDC has been experienting with similar tech. I assure you, you have little reason to worry about the Americans finding out about our presence and where we go." "But then they'll see their property is gone. They'll launch and investigation and it'll lead right back to us." "And about that. We also have a way to bring it onto Chinese land without any of the Americans finding out." Zhao takes out his phone and opens a picture of a fishing ship. "That right there is going to be how we get this resource into the country. We'll package it and have a ship sail into a dock in Guangzhou, where our people will send it into a lab in the country side, deep in the land where no Westerner will find it." Chen sweats uncertainty, he can either risk a war with a country he's already on cold feet with or let that same country take a resource that may prove valuable. He probably doesn't even know what it does, it could be energy, a weapon, but he'd rather have it in his hands than the West's. "Alright, Zhao. Send a small party to Guam to extract the cargo and cover up the tracks by any means necessary. Be out by evening." Chen looks at Zhao and his troops, who give a nod before leaving the office. **** Guam, McKinley Military Base, 1900 Hours The stone-sized raindrops of Tropical Storm Iris collide with the ground with the sound of a thud, claps of thunder littering the island. Besides the smell of rain and foliage, lies the smell of gasoline and smoke, rising to the sky even days after the explosion that took hundreds of lives here. Emerging from the forest are five armed and geared American soldiers, holding high caliber rifles and machine guns, all on guard for any threat. Fury pulls out a pair of binoculars and finds the payload, radiating a bright, almost heavenly light a dilapidated aircraft hanger. He then stores his binoculars back into his coat pocket and produces a scanner, beeping in the direction of the hanger. "There it is. Four of you on me." Fury commands. "Collins, be on lookout for any tangos." Fury's party minus the sniper pushes toward the airbase. Meanwhile, Tian Zhao and five of his own have risen from the forest, covered in faux leaves as a form of camouflage. All but one shed their cloaks of foliage and reveal their armaments of weaponry including rifles, pistols, and an SMAW anti-vehicle weapon. Zhao points to a blasted out hole, presumably where their payload was. "That is what we're here for. You." He points to the sniper, "Stay here. I want two of you scoping out the perimeter in case anyone has come here before us." Zhao and two of his men are going to the blast zone as a pair have began their sweep around the gate. The sniper remains, blending in the surroundings of his new nest. "This way, move it." Fury and his men have picked up their pace and finally reached the ruinous hanger, the pitters of the rain hitting above them. The glow they saw from the outside leaks from an impromptu doorway. Fury's tracker begins beeping furiously, as he carefully yet quickly grabs and closes the briefcase before the cocking of a pistol and several rifles are heard opposite of the SHIELD agents. "Director Fury, what a coincidence seeing you here." "Fury, what's going on?" Collins asks over the radio. "General Tian Zhao, what a small world." Fury looks at Zhao and his men as if he is seeing an old friend. "Our governments have just signed a treaty. After the whole drone incident you would think the Chinese wouldn't instigate any further aggression." "Well technically," Zhao raises his pistol "I'm not here." "Fury, I have two targets, they're scoping the area looking for us. What is my order?" "That's a damn shame, because it would be quite the controversy if anyone found out we were here. The two superpowers of the globe fighting over extraterrestrial tech, just imagine if the media knew of this. We both may be FIRED". Fury runs to cover, briefcase in hand as Zhao fires a round into the Director's shoulder. Collins understood his commander's indirect order and fires his Remington into the head of one of the patrolmen, dropping him in an instant. The other SDC troop storms into cover and demands cover fire from his own sniper. SDC: x4 An orchestra of gunfire erupts in the wreckage of the airbase, creating a symphony alongside the assault of rain, thunder, and howling winds. Fury makes a beeline for the exit accompanied by two of his troops while the other two open fire behind a destroyed shelf on the two SDC troops and Zhao. "We must go after him!" Zhao implores at his men. Zhao tries to take pot shots at the Americans when the sniper fires another shot into the ribcage of the man next to him, the wound striking directly into his heart. SDC: x3 "Zheng, find that damn sniper!" Zhao commands the sniper under his command. The Chinese sniper relaxes his muscles and scopes the terrain for any anomalies: movements of any sort, flashes out of the ordinary, anything. That's when he saw it, a mysterious shine not unlike one seen of a rival sniper. Zheng lined up his shot took a deep breath, and fired a round of anti-material power to the source of the flash, striking Collins in the eye and leaving nothing but a pink mist surrounding the dense foliage. SHIELD: x4 The shot rang distinctly despite the current flurry of other noises across the battlefield. Fury takes out his communication device "Hill, the mission has been compromised. We're gonna need an extraction. We have at least two heavily armed soldiers, a sniper, and General Tian Zhao of the SDC. They found out about the payload and are trying to take it with deadly force." "Zhao? How the hell did the Chinese find out about this?" "Now is not the time Maria, I need to get these men out of here!" "Alright Nick, a helicopter is on its way ETA ten minutes." Fury opens the communication channel to the men in his party "Extraction on the way, ETA ten minutes. Rendevous on the plateau where we landed." The two troops who stayed behind to engage with the SDC in the hanger also received these orders. One says "Yes sir, over and out." and motions the other to the exit. But as they ran towards safety, two SDC soldiers open fire with their QBZ rifles. SHIELD: x2 "Where's Fury?" Zhao questioned the sniper. "I'm detecting movement 150 meters northeast. Taking a shot." Zheng takes a shot at Fury but the ravaging winds force the bullet to the man on his left, destroying his hip area into a mess of nothing. SHIELD: x1 Fury looks at the young man as he takes his last breaths and to the other on his right. Desperate for any form of hope, a big, pillbox-shaped fortification caught his attention. He instantly knew the purpose of this structure and motions his man to follow him. Fury and the last remaining SHIELD troop go downstairs into the armory of the base. Meanwhile, Zhao and his men are still hot on the trail of Fury and his last remaining soldier. Zhao orders one to search the barracks alongside him while another heads down to the armory. The lone SDC soldier searches the barracks, surrounded by rounds of damp uniforms and damaged munitions. There were also a line of black lockers, large enough to hold a man. He opened the first... NOTHING. The second... NOTHING. The third... NOTHING. The soldier looked around in confusion when an American agent put him in a chokehold. He reached for his sidearm and unholstered it, firing rapidly but was quickly halted by Fury, who fired a bullet of his own from his M&P. SDC: x2 Fury looks down at his smoking gun and realizes a small wound pouring out a steady stream of blood, applying pressure onto it until the last SHIELD agent grabs the Director's arm and applies combat gauze to the wound. "The bullet went in and out and didn't sever any arteries, so you should be fine. Let's get out of here." The soldier assured Fury, finishing up the impromptu diagnosis and making his way to the exit. "Certainly, but before we do that." Fury looks back on the thing that grabbed his attention as soon as the two of them entered the armory. Zhao and the SDC soldier hear the gunfire and exit the barracks. "Zheng, what is the status of Fury and the briefcase?" "I don't have any vis-" Before he could finish his sentence a loud burst is heard before an explosion echoes across the forestland. Zhao sees Fury and the soldier standing on top of the armory, empty RPG in one hand and briefcase in another. SDC: x1 Zhao and the SDC soldier fire at the armory but Fury and the accompanying SHIELD agent vanish. Zhao grows increasingly frustrated, hoping this would be an easy extraction that would go under the radar but it became so much worse. The troop next to him signals Zhao of a noise, the blades of a helicopter. They look up and see the flashing lights in the distance, persevering through the brutal storm to Fury as his last means of escape. Zhao looks down again in defeat when he hatched a plan, involving the SMAW on the back of the man under his command. They notice the helicopter is heading northeast, which they follow. Fury and his troop arrive at the extraction point, with the helicopter waiting for them. "Come on, get on! The winds are getting increasingly unstable! We need to get out!" The pilot urges the remaining survivors onto the aircraft. Fury looks down on the briefcase, its golden light leaking through the cracks. Fury looks on as he notices Zhao and the man beside him. But the man to Zhao's side seems to be carrying something large on his shoulder. It almost looks like a- "We're going down!" "Hold on!" "Mayday! Mayday!" ... Fury awakens to the smell of burning debris and gasoline. What was once the helicopter was now a fiery wreck with the pilot and last SHIELD agent on his side. The briefcase was still in shape though and within a brief crawl. Fury slowly inches towards the item which he has suffered a great deal for until he sees it rise in the hand of General Zhao. "Well, well, well, Director Fury. This reminds me of the escapades of the Cold War, all the spies, shadow wars, and everything else. My country sent me to the battlefield while yours sent you to the shadows. We were just men and men fought in wars. But now the world has changed, and wars are now fought with gods while men defend themselves with tools. This," Zhao raises his newly-claimed briefcase "is my tool. The tool of my army and of my country." He aims his pistol towards the fallen Director of SHIELD, closing his one eye and accepting his fate, but not before whispering... "Motherfu-" SHIELD: WINNER: STRATEGIC DEFENSE COALITION Epilogue: A Lab in An Unknown Part of China "What's this?" The balding Chinese scientist asked as he hunched over an ordinary-looking briefcase. He is surrounded by a group of Chinese soldiers and Tian Zhao, the receiver of the briefcase, in an underground government lab. "Something unlike anything we've ever seen, if the last 25 years of rumors say anything." Tian Zhao answered. The scientist begins jittering and forms a light layer of sweat on his forehead "We've ran tests of all sort, and although there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary, how safe is this? If so many have died for this briefcase, then who knows what it-" "The code is 6-6-6." The scientist realizes he has no say in this and fidgets the dials for the correct combination, successfully doing so and opening the case. He is greeted by a warm shine of golden light irradiating from the case. "So? What is it?" Zhao asks. The scientist just continues looking on, and soon the troops surrounding him follow suit. Suddenly everyone in the room became curious about the briefcase's contents, even Zhao soon fell into temptation and began admiring the beauty the briefcase kept from the world. They were now a part of the small group of people who've seen the inside of Marsellus Wallace's briefcase. Expert's Opinion The results of this battle surprised me, given the popularity of SHIELD and their wider range of extraterrestrial and human enemies. But in a straight squad-on-squad scenario, the SDC had this in the bag thanks to their superior experience in this type of combat situation over SHIELD, who are generally more into stealth and espionage. The SDC also took several key X-Factors, including leadership, brutality, and most importantly in a squad fight: loyalty. Dissent within SHIELD has resulted in it crumbling as a force while the SDC remains united, even under an iron fist, they are the victors. Category:Blog posts